Do As The Kyuuties Do
by BringinTheHoneyBun
Summary: Mack is frustrated in more ways than one. Bit of a Mack character study.


Mack was dead. At least as far as the general public was aware. Stripped of his job, his title, his _reputation_. No more fame to bask in, no more girlfriend to return to, replaced by the very princess he once rescued. Lost in this new status quo he was left to seeth, ruminating on the events that led to his fall from grace. Every word, every action, every moment, replayed in his mind warping in the lens of his anger, turning harsh and mocking. The blame he once accepted shifting, propelled outward by his fury, he was the hero after all, _the good guy_ , he only ever did his best only ever tried to help. Why should he be punished for a villain's actions?

Crow, his life had been so perfect, _would still be perfect_ if not for him. He'd had everything he'd ever wanted, the best of everything: glory, love, everything a hero deserved. He'd had Mayapple, beautiful, sweet, rich, he'd been good to her, saved her. Could anyone blame him for being angry, suspicious even, when the same man who would steal her away on a weekly basis started showing up to play sports and board games?

He'd heard the rumors about the two of them, the snide remarks from servants and citizens alike about what went on aboard that airship, heard the way they discussed her frequent "kidnappings" with a nudge and wink and a pitying glance in his direction. Surely he was justified in his actions, he'd even apologized despite it all.

And so he was defeated, aimless, no one to fight to vent his anger upon. Until he got a call. News of Crow's appearance in some small name kingdom set him into motion. This was his chance for redemption, for revenge. To see Crow broken and bleeding by his hand. He arrived at dawn and just like that their fight began. Mack's vision tunneling, his mind a haze, focused soley on one thing: Crow. The next events happened in flashes of action, blows were traded, words exchanged. After what could have been hours or perhaps just minutes Mack was dimly aware that the battle was over and they were alone. The princess, Becky, even the minions, were gone the outcome of the battle uncertain. It was just Mack and Crow breathing heavily from the fight, far from the base camp where they began.

Crow stood stooped over hands on his knees, Mack vaguely recalled him switching out that stupid drill, his body language was satisfied, relaxed even, paying no mind to Mack as he caught his breath. Mack sneered at this, was this just a game to him? A joke? His sword slipped from his grasp clanging to the ground as he surged forward. Crow had the decency at least to look up at the sound, eyes widening in surprise as Mack gripped the front of his armor with a snarl, yanking him forward.

Crow's exclamation of surprise was cut short by Mack's lips crashing into his own, teeth clacking against teeth. He stood frozen for a moment in confusion, jaw slack and unmoving as Mack ravaged his mouth. Realizing he was not under attack the tension bled from his shoulders and at a loss for what to do he tilted his head to give Mack better access, not sure how this situation had manifested but content enough to go along with it for the time being. His hands hovered awkwardly between them as he debated whether or not to rest them on Mack or if he should even touch the other man at all. Before a decision could be made either way Mack roughly shoved him back, hand still tightly gripping his armor as he held Crow at arms length with a glare.

And then they were moving. Or more specifically Mack was moving, striding with a purpose, Crow in tow behind him struggling to keep pace with the man as he was dragged along. They soon came to a run down inn, clearly not the typical tourist resort. Mack didn't even break his pace as he threw open the doors and marched up the the front desk cutting off the receptionists greeting by slamming a bag of Lucre down onto the counter.

"I need a room." He said flatly, impatience clear on his face.

The Kyuutie's eyes bugged out at the amount of currency in front of him, eye's going from Mack to Crow who could only return his gaze with an equally bewildered shrug. He snapped back to attention at the sound of Mack's fingers drumming against the counter.

"R-right away sir! Will that be a single or-"

"Yes."

The Kyuutie shrank back at Mack's intensity hurredly turning and fumbling for a room key which was quickly snatched from his hands. Mack glanced at the room number on the tag and then he was off down the hall. The kyuutie considered calling out to ask for a name but thought better of it and simply entered him in the guest list as Blue Guy? before turning his attention to counting his newly aquired wealth.

Once they reached the room Mack quickly unlocked the door and shoved Crow inside. Mack took his helmet off and leaned against the door running a hand through his hair with a sigh. Still confused by the turn of events Crow followed suit taking his helmet off and shaking his hair out, trying to formulate the best way to ask exactly what was going on.

"So uh- Oh."

In the short time he had looked away Mack had come closer and was staring at him intently, a conflicted scowl on his face. With a frustrated growl he gripped the front of Crow's armor again drawing an exasperated grunt from the villain. Now annoyed Crow opened his mouth to demand some sort of explanation but before he could speak he was cut off once again by Mack.

"Take it off." He ground out in a low tight voice.

Oh. _Oooohh._ Crow's mouth snapped shut and he swallowed, Mack's eyes following the bob of his adam's apple before glancing back up to his face. Mack saw Crow's pupils widened, nearly eclipsing his irises and his face flush a deep red at the sudden demand. They both stood stock still the atmosphere suddenly super charged. Then Crow reached up and unclasped his armor dropping the chest piece to the floor and letting himself fall onto the bed.

 _Well, when in Kyuutopia..._


End file.
